Concrete Masonry Unit (C.M.U.) construction is a common method for building walls in homes, businesses and the like. The common block (cinder, slump or other) is a rectangular concrete block having two openings or cells formed through the block. The blocks are stacked one on top of the other with mortar placed between the blocks.
When the wall has been constructed, the cells of the blocks in the wall form a complex matrix which can be filled with concrete grout to enhance the strength of the wall. An even stronger construction is possible if reinforcing bar, typically steel, extends vertically through the wall through the cells to cooperate with the concrete.
In a typical reinforced construction, the foundation will be laid with reinforcing bars extending vertically upward from the foundation two feet or so at uniform distances around the foundation. The wall is built up with the blocks on the foundation, and when the final height of the wall has been reached, a second reinforcing bar is inserted from the top of the wall through the various interconnecting cells until that bar hits the foundation proximate one of the foundation reinforcing bars. It is then necessary to tie those two bars together as a pair just prior to filling the cells with concrete to ensure that the inserted bar is vertical and maximize the final strength of the wall.
However, as the wall is typically built to its final height prior to inserting the reinforcing bar, and the foundation reinforcing bar is relatively short and near the foundation itself, a difficulty arises as how to tie the two reinforcing bars together inside the wall. A common solution to that problem is for a construction worker to simply knock a hole through the wall of the cinder block at a position where the two bars pass one another to allow the construction worker to tie the bars together. Sometimes, the hole is cut in the block prior to its placement in the wall. Of course, whenever made, the holes must be repaired after the bars are tied.
Another common method is to tie the reinforcing bar together prior to erecting the wall. The block is then lowered into place over the bar, most times requiring two or more men and scaffolding. This is the only method presently acceptable when erecting a wall using architectural block, i.e. block with both faces exposed as finished product, where a hole knocked or cut in the wall is unacceptable.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for installing reinforcing bar to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.